Come and put me out
by Originalangel23
Summary: Beca has been working hard trying to create mixes for the Bella's performances. Running low on ideas and feeling frustrated, Chloe decides Beca needs a break, and to release some tension. Little did she know that she would be Beca's muse and inspiration for their next performance song. ( short and explicit content. just a little one shot. My first ever Fic i have wrote. enjoy )


As their bodies clashed together, Chloe placed her hands firmly on Beca's shoulders. Pushing her down into the chair beneath her. Smiling up at her Beca placed her hands on her girls waist. With a look of eager anticipation in her expression.

Chloe flipped her wavy ginger hair to one side as she kissed her girlfriend from above. Sliding her hands through Beca's hair, down to her chest and pulling on the collar of her plaid shirt.

"Sweet dripping down your chest, thinking bout your tattooed knuckles on my thigh girl girl girl "

Chloe began to sing. Ripping open Beca's shirt exposing her bare stomach. Chloe ran her hands from becas collar bones right down her body, scratching slightly as she made her way down. She knelt down in front of Beca. Pushing her legs roughly apart to make her way between them, her hands making their way to the button on Becas trousers.

Beca mischievously smiling at her girlfriend. Giggling slightly when she heard her begin to sing at first, unexpectedly.

''Cold shower, you got no power to control. How I'll make you my toy toy toy" Beca replied. Raising her eyebrow at Chloe playfully. Learning forward towards her. Chloe pushed her back into her seat.

Beca arched her bum up and of the seat as to give Chloe the ability to pull her jeans off of her, that she was already tugging down around her small hips.

As Chloe stood tossing Becas jeans to the side, Beca took in for a moment how stunning her girlfriend was. Standing between her now bear legs. In nothing but lace underwear and suspender stocking's, her toned stomach just centimeters from her face. Beca bit her lip as she looked her up and down. So turned on and ready to feel every inch of her girlfriends body on her own. Looking up at her they locked eyes with one another intensely. Beca's heart skipped a beat every time she would look into those crystal blue eyes. That shined at her with so much love.

Chloe lifted her leg and straddled her girlfriend's lap. Pulling the collar on her shirt once more tightly towards her. As she rocked her hips from side to side. Thrusting slightly into her small girlfriend's frame. Beca's hands firmly on her rotating hips. Her full plump lips sheer millimetres from Beca's

"My hips rocking as we keep lip locking, got the neighbours screaming even louder, louder" Chloe practically whispering into Beca's mouth.

Beca wrapped one arm around Chloe's waist and let her other hand run up Chloe's soft thigh as she tilting her backwards. Letting her bottom lip run softly up Chloe's neck to her chin. Holding her at a tilted angle Beca continued.

"Lick me down like you were rolling rizla, I'm smoking come and put me out"

Chloe closing the gap between their lips again as her girlfriend finished singing.

Beca raised from the chair. Chloe's legs still wrapped tightly around her waist. One hand placed on chloe's ass, holding her up and one hand in her hair. As she stumbled them back against a wall. Slamming into it and thrusting even more.

Beca began to kiss down Chloe's defined cheek bone, then to her neck. She bite her hard and sucked. Leaving her marked with a blood bruise. Chloe gasped with pleasure.

Beca spun them and made her way to the bed. Placing Chloe onto her back gently. Running her hands up Chloe's side and round to her back where she began to unclip her bra. Chloe pulled Beca's shirt down over her shoulders and threw it onto the floor. And began to unclip her girlfriends bra also.

Pushing their now sweaty and naked torsos together. They gasped and moaned with pleasure between deep passionate kisses.

Beca slowly slid her hands down Chloe's stomach until she reached her black lace underwear. Sliding underneath them and feeling her girlfriends wet excitement in her fingers. Biting her own lip with a smirk at how much it turned her on feeling Chloe this wet.

Chloe gasped heavily. The feeling of her girlfriends fingers slowly run over her clit sent shocks through her whole body. She was so turned on and needed her girlfriends touch to take her further.

"fuck me Beca" Chloe exhaled into Beca's ear. Before she had even finished her sentence she could feel Beca's fingers slowly enter inside her. Taking her breath away once more. Their body's rocking together as beca began to move quicker and harder.

Chloe now moaning loudly her breathing heavy against Beca's chest. Chloe ran her nails down Beca's back leaving marks trailing from top to bottom. Beca moaning softly as it stung in that good way. Chloe getting louder every minute, was now rocking herself into Beca's hand. She pulled chloe closer and into the speed. Circling her girlfriend's G spot she could feel her walls tighten and contract around her fingers.

"I'm close, I'm close baby" Chloe panted, with a higher tone to her voice. Pulling Beca's body in even tighter to her. Beca placed her forehead on Chloe's. Watching her girlfriends mouth wide open, moaning so loud with pleasure. Taking in this moment. Feeling it all over her body.

"Ahhhh, FUCK!'' Chloe screamed out in pleasure as she could feel herself going ''I'm so in love with you, Beca" Chloe exploded. Her body now shaking in climax. Beca could feel her walls tighten and throbbing against her fingers now. That were still deep inside her. Her heart racing not only with exhaustion but at what was just said to her. Taking it in that Chloe told her she was in love with her, as she orgasmed. Not only Was it incredibly hot, but it made her heart do back flips. Chloe loved her!

Beca kissed Chloe gently, before pulling back and looking Chloe deeply in the eyes. "I love you too Chloe Beale" Chloe giggled. She had never smiled so big before. Her eyes sparking up at the girl she loved.


End file.
